


The End of All Things

by definitely_yesterday



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: ...i dunno where I was going with this, Based On A Panic! At The Disco Song, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Inspired by Music, Kinda, Matt won't let up, Valentine's Day, also some anxiety, but like, by i always am it seems, clairedevil, it's present but not what you think, of the foot variety, oh yeah about the feet stuff, once again Claire gets no peace, the cheesiness..., the opposite of what you think actually, well I mean feet aren't being abused or anything, when will i be stopped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 00:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9689477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/definitely_yesterday/pseuds/definitely_yesterday
Summary: Claire has a rule about Valentine’s Day and it’s to not acknowledge it’s existence. However as Valentine’s Day approaches, Matt begins prodding her about it making a skittish Claire even more uneasy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was mean to be a longer one shot but I decided to break it into two chapters to force myself to get back into the groove of writing and posting regularly again. Anyway, it's short but I hope you enjoy it!

Claire was hesitant to agree when Matt suggested that they celebrate Valentine’s Day together. She had spent the last few years alone or working on Valentine’s Day. She had a routine of sorts. The first time he had brought up the idea, they were relaxing in his loft. Claire had showered after a long shift and they had just finished eating a ridiculous amount of takeout. 

They had been sitting on the couch, sipping wine, and chatting idly. Claire had her head resting on the back of the couch with her left leg extended across Matt’s lap. She was drowsily cradling her wine glass when Matt had asked her to stretch out her other leg. She had grumbled but obliged, letting her weary eyelids drift partially down. Her eyes instantly snapped open and she jerked her foot away when she felt hands on it.

 “What the hell are you do-” Claire exclaimed.

 “What?!” Matt said, releasing her foot and lifting his hands up in defense.

 “You were,” Claire said, “I don’t know. Fondling my feet.”

 Matt had slowly lowered his hands and asked in an amused tone, “Fondling? I barely touched one of your feet.”

 “Just,” Claire sighed, “I don’t like my feet touched…” Matt nodded, “So, no foot massages?”

 Claire had opened her mouth to say foot massages were a no go but she looked at Matt’s genuinely inquiring face. She bit her lip and huffed, “We can try a foot massage-”

 Matt smiled and began sliding his hands down over her feet and she jerked back exclaiming, “Rules! There are rules!”

 Matt lifted his hands up innocently again, “Okay, rules.” Claire cleared her throat and said, “You’ll have to be firm.”

 “Firm?”

 “No gentle caresses or touches,” Claire said. “Ah yes, we wouldn’t want to tickle you,” Matt grinned. Claire glared at him, “No, no we wouldn’t.”

 “What are the other rules?” Matt said tilting his head. “No kinky stuff,” Claire replied. “I have to be firm and not kinky. How are you defining kinky exactly, Ms. Temple?”

 “Matt…”

 He sighed, “I’ll refrain from performing lewd acts upon your foot.”

 “That’s all I ask.”

 “Anything else?”

 “No, I think that was it,” Claire said. “But the rules are subject to changes at any time for any reason!” she amended.

 Matt looked like he was trying not to laugh when he replied, “Sounds like a plan.” Claire was tense when Matt pulled her feet back into his lap and began to massage them. Eventually she relaxed and laid her head back on the couch. They both were silent with Matt looking out the window, seeming to be in thought, and Claire’s eyelids began to feel heavier by the moment.

 Claire vaguely heard a voice and cracked open her eyes to find Matt smirking at her, no longer massaging her feet. “What? Sorry I-” She began shifting to sit up. “You were lulled to sleep by my lecherous fondling of your,” Matt picked up her foot by her big toe and wiggled it, saying, “Footsies.”

 Glaring at him, Claire pulled her foot from his grasp. “Was that what you were saying? Were you gloating about me falling asleep?” Matt began massaging the calf of the leg that remained in his lap said, “No, I was wondering if I could spend time with you for-” Matt hesitated for a second and finished, “On February 14th?” Claire frowned and said groggily, “That’s like a month away. Why the 14th?”                                                        

Matt tilted his face in her direction amused then it dawned on her and she immediately responded, “Oh! Oh, no! No.” When she saw the hurt look on his face, Claire quickly spoke, “I mean, I just- I need to pick up more shifts at work.”

“So you can’t take that night off?” Matt asked doubtfully. “I mean, someone has to make sure to keep stocked up on medical supplies for a certain vigilante,” she quipped.

Matt hummed, “Well how about you save those supplies and for all of February you can patch me up in the forms of the occasional cuddle, kiss, and org-” Claire swatted his arm and he grinned at her. He gave her a lopsided grin and said, “Just consider it, okay?” Claire sighed and said, “I’ll think about it.” She pulled herself from his lap and stood up from the couch.

“Speaking of the healing power of kisses,” Claire said turning to look at Matt. “How about some you use those lips of yours to help me with some aches and pains?” she said in a husky voice and began walking towards his bedroom. Licking his lips, Matt stood up from the couch and followed quickly after the gorgeous nurse.


End file.
